My Family
by baboddang
Summary: Kim Yesung dan orang tuanya hendak berlibur tetapi kecelakaan membuat kedua orangtuanya meninggal dan ia di adopsi sebuah keluarga
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Family

Author: baboddang

Cast:

- Kim(Tan) Yesung

- (Tan) Zhoumi

- Liu(Tan) Xian Hua / Henry Lau(Tan)

- Tan Hangeng

- Kim(Tan) Heechul

Genre: Family, Hurt

Length: Oneshot

Summary: Kim Yesung dan orangtuanya hendak berlibur tetapi terjadi kecelakaan dan membuat orang tuanya meninggal, akhirnya dia diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga.

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, SM, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka sendiri kecuali Kim Jongwoon yang hanya milik saya:D

Warning: OOC!Genderswitch

.

.

.

Yesung : 10 tahun

Zhoumi : 16 tahun

Henry : 6 tahun

Hangeng : 45 tahun

Heechul : 42 tahun

.

.

.

Mobil sedan hitam melaju dalam kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan Seoul yang tengah diguyur hujan lebat hari itu. Di dalam mobil itu terlihat seorang anak kecil umur sepuluh tahun yang sedang cemberut sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Sang umma hanya bisa menghela nafas dan sang appa sedang fokus menyetir

"Yesungie, chagiya, jangan cemberut seperti itu, kita bisa liburan lain kali, ayolah wajahmu terlihat sangat jelek jika seperti itu" bujuk sang umma, namun apa daya sang anak tetap saja cemberut

"Diluar sedang hujan chagi kita tidak akan bisa piknik" sang appa angkat bicara

"Kalian kan sibuk mana mungkin bisa mendapat waktu seperti hari ini" akhirnya sang anak menyahut

"Baiklah appa dan umma janji akan lebih sering meluangkan waktu untuk Sungie" ucap sang umma, Yesung-anak itu langsung terlonjak

"Jinjjayo?" tanya Yesung memastikan di jawab anggukan dari umma dan appanya, langsung saja Yesung mengecup pipi sang umma berkali-kali dan memeluk erat leher sang appa dari belakang

"Sungie-ya lepaskan appa sedang menyetir" seru sang appa, Yesung menggeleng dan malah menenggelamkan mukanya di leher appanya

"Yesungie lepaskan nde? Kasian appa kan sedang menyetir" sahut sang eomma mencoba melepaskan tangan Yesung dari leher suaminya itu

Tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan ada truk berkecepatan tinggi melaju ke arah mobil mereka, sang umma dan appa mulai panik karena Yesung masih saja memeluk leher sang appa membuat sang appa keualahan

"YEOBO! AWAS!" teriak sang istri, appa Yesung membanting stir ke k anan menghindari truk itu dan berhasil menghindar tetapi mobil mereka menabrak pohon besar dipinggir jalan dan membuat mobil mewah itu hancur

.

.

.

Tan Hangeng bersama istrinya-Tan Heechul baru saja pulang dari restauran China milik keluarga Tan, mereka memang orang China-kecuali Heechul, tetapi mereka memilih menetap di Korea negara kelahiran Heechul. Hangeng baru saja mengunci pintu utama restauran, jam baru menunjukan pukul setengah enam sore, terlalu awal untuk tutup memang tetapi karena Seoul dilanda hujan mengakibatkan sepi pengunjung mereka memutuskan menutupnya

"Sudah Han?" tanya Heechul dijawab anggukan dan senyuman dan Hangeng, mereka berdua masuk ke mobil Jazz milik Hangeng

Selama perjalanan kerumah mereka yang memang cukup jauh dari restauran itu, Heechul hanya diam memperhatikan jalan sampai sebuah objek membuatnya tersentak

"Han! Berhenti!" seru Heechul tiba-tiba membuat Hangeng rem mendadak "Ada apa Chul-ah?" tanya Hangeng, Heechul menunjuk objek didepannya-mobil dalam keadaan setengah hancur dan terlihat anak kecil yang sepertinya terlempar keluar berada di samping mobil itu dalam keadaan mengenaskan membuat Hangeng terbelalak

"Han! Anak itu! Sepertinya lukanya sangat parah! Kita harus menolongnya" seru Heechul dan langsung keluar mendekati anak itu diikuti oleh Hangeng

"Omo! Chullie lukanya cukup parah" seru Hangeng dan langsung mengangkat anak itu ke mobilnya dan melesat menuju rumah sakit

.

.

.

Seoul Hospital

04.35 PM

Terlihat seorang yeoja dan namja sedang duduk cemas di depan ruang operasi, ya, mereka adalah Hangeng dan Heechul yang sedang menunggu anak yang mereka temukan di jalan tadi

Lampu diatas ruang operasi pun kini sudah mulai padam menandakan operasi telah selesai, uisa akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu

"Eottohke uisa?" tanya Heechul

"Gwenchana, lukanya tidak terlalu parah tetapi benturan di bagian belakang kepalanya kami belum tahu efeknya sampai nanti ia sadar, selebihnya ia tidak apa apa dan hanya butuh istirahat dan mungkin besok sudah boleh pulang saya akan memindahkan pasien ke ruang perawatan, saya permisi" jelas sang uisa

"Nde uisa, kamsahamnida" seru Hangeng, tak lama terlihat anak itu keluar dari ruang operasi dengan masker oksigen, selang infus dan perban menutupi luka luka di tubuhnya, Heechul menatap anak itu miris

"Omo, Hannie kita belum mengabari Zhoumi dan Henly" seru Heechul tiba tiba

"Sebaiknya kau segera hubungi mereka Chullie, sebelum mereka mengamuk saat kita pulang nanti" Hangeng menyerahkan handphone nya kepada Heechul "aku akan mengurus administrasi dulu" lanjutnya

Heechul segera menelfon Zhoumi dan Henry-anak mereka

"Yeoboseyo?" terdengar suara Zhoumi

"Mimi-ah! Eomma dan appa akan pulang telat tidak apa apa kan?" seru Heechul

"Mwo? Ah nde gwenchana, aku dan Henly akan menunggu kalian" sahut Zhoumi

"Di kulkas ada makanan, jika kau dan Henly lapar kau hangatkan saja nde? Mungkin kami akan pulang agak malam" seru Heechul

"Nde eomma arraseo, hati hati di jalan" ucap Zhoumi sebelum sambungan telfon tertutup, Heechul masuk ke ruang rawat anak itu untuk melihat keadaannya

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Dimana orang tuamu?" gumam Heechul, Hangeng merangkul Heechul membuat yeoja itu tersentak

"Dia manis ya?" tanya Hangeng dijawab anggukan Heechul "bagaimana kalau dia kita jadikan anak?" usul Hangeng, Heechul berfikir sejenak

"Tapi Han, apa Zhoumi dan Henly mau mempunyai saudara baru?" tanya Heechul ragu, Hangeng menghela nafas

"Aku yakin mereka pasti menerima kehadiran anak ini, aku tidak tega jika harus meninggalkannya di panti asuhan" sahut Hangeng

"Aku juga tidak tega Han, tapi kita tidak tahu namanya" ucap Heechul

"Namany..." ucapan Hangeng terputus saat mendengar suara lenguhan milik namja kecil yang tengah terbering lemah di tempat tidur

"Han dia bangun" bisik Heechul mulai mendekat ke namja kecil itu

Yesung-namja kecil itu mulai membuka matanya, dia hendak membuka masker oksigen yang bertengger di hidung dan mulutnya karena menurutnya itu menganggu namun ditahan oleh Hangeng

"Ya, jangan dibuka dulu kau masih membutuhkan itu" seru Hangeng lembut membuat Yesung mengurungkan niatnya

"Nan eodiyeo?" suara serak nan merdu milik Yesung keluar dari mulut kecilnya

"Kau di rumah sakit, bagaimana? Ada yang sakit?" kali ini Heechul yang berbicara

"Aniya, kalian siapa?" tanya Yesung

"Aku Tan Heechul dan ini Tan Hangeng suamiku" jelas Heechul "Kau ingat siapa dirimu?" tanya Heechul dijawab gelengan dari Yesung

"Sebentar aku akan panggilkan uisa untuk memeriksamu" seru Hangeng lalu beranjak keluar kamar, Heechul duduk disebelah ranjang Yesung dan mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Yesung, tampaknya Yesung nyaman dengan elusan Heechul dan mulai memejamkan matanya

"Permisi, aku ingin memeriksa pasien" seru uisa itu membuat Heechul beranjak dari posisinya, sang uisa mulai memeriksa Yesung

"Dia mengalami amnesia permanen karena benturan keras di kepalanya, luka lukanya juga masih basah dia membutuhkan banyak istirahat, tapi besok dia sudah boleh pulang" jelas sang uisa lalu pergi dari ruangan Yesung

"Baiklah, karena kau tidak ingat siapa dirimu, aku akan memberimu nama, namamu adalah Yesung, Tan Yesung" seru Hangeng sambil memainkan surai lembut Yesung yang masih terlelap

"Kajja Chullie-ah kita harus pulang Zhoumi dan Henly pasti menunggu kita di rumah" ajak Hangeng tetapi Heechul menahan lengan Hangeng, membuat Hangeng mengernyit bingung

"Hannie, apa kita boleh mengadopsi anak itu-maksudku Yesung, aku takut orang tuanya, mencarinya" tanya Heechul takut takut, Hangeng mengelus rambut istrinya bermaksud menenangkan Heechul

"Gwenchana, untuk sementara ini kita urus dia sampai orang tuanya datang" seru Hangeng dan menggandeng Heechul menuju mobil

.

.

.

Namja berumur enambelas tahun baru saja menyelimuti adiknya yang baru saja tertidur dan kini sedang memainkan surai coklat madu milik adiknya itu sampai suara eommanya menganggu kegiatannya membuat ia menghentikan kegiatannya

"Eomma, kau sudah pulang? Dimana appa?" tanya Zhoumi-namja itu sambil menghampiri eommanya

"Appa masih diluar, kau belum tidur Mi?" jawab sang eomma, Zhoumi menggeleng

"Ani, aku baru saja menidurkan Henly" seru Zhoumi

"Tidurlah Mi, kelihatannya kau lelah" Heechul-sang eomma mengelus surai coklat kemerahan milik Zhoumi, Zhoumi menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Heechul

"Beberapa hari ini seonsaengnim memberi kami jam pelajaran tambahan dan tugas tugas karena beberapa minggu lagi kami akan ujian" seru Zhoumi sambil memejamkan mata, mengiatirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah itu dan mulai tertidur di pangkuan sang eomma, Heechul tersenyum melihat wajah polos Zhoumi saat tidur

.

.

.

Suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan Heechul di dapur membuat Zhoumi terbangun dari tidurnya, sementara Henry masih saja tertidur, adiknya itu tampak tidak pesuli dengan kegaduhan itu

"Henly-ah ireona" seru Zhoumi sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Henry pelan membangunkan adiknya yang masih asik dengan tidurnya

"Ly, ireona, sudah pagi" seru Zhoumi kali ini lebih keras disambut lenguhan Henry membuat Zhoumi tersenyum senang

"Gege, Henly masih ngantuk" sahut Henry

"Ayo bangun Ly, atau aku akan memakan semua jatah sarapanmu" ucap Zhoumi membuat Henry langsung terbangun

Zhoumi dan Henry pun turun kebawah untuk sarapan "Pagi eomma" seru mereka berdua sambil mengecup pipi eommanya bergantian "Pagi sayang, kajja makan, sarapannya sudah siap" seru Heechul, Zhoumi dan Henry sudah duduk di kursi meja makan dan mulai memakan makanannya

"Eomma, appa eodigayo?" tanya Henry

"Appa sudah berangkat ke rumah sakit tadi, habis ini kita akan menyusul appa" jawab sang eomma

"Rumah sakit? Apakah appa sakit eomma?" kali ini Zhoumi yang bertanya

Sang eomma tersenyum "Ani, appa tidak sakit, jika kalian ingin tahu, makanlah cepat lalu bersiap siap, arra?" seru Heechul

"Nde eomma" jawab Zhoumi dan Henry kompak lalu kembali memakan sarapan mereka

.

.

.

Zhoumi dan Henry tampak siap untuk ke rumah sakit, Zhoumi tampak tampan dengan kaus v-neck abu abu dipadu kemeja hitam dan celana pendek hitam juga sneakers hitam, Henry tampak imut dengan kaus merah dipadu jaket oranye celana jeans dan sepatu kets putih

"Kajja" ajak sang eomma lalu menuju garasi, Heechul memang bisa mengendarai mobil dan keluarganya juga bisa di bilang kaya

Zhoumi dan Henry langsung masuk ke mobil dan duduk di tengah "Eomma, memangnya kita mau ketemu siapa sih?' tanya Henry

"Nanti Henry liat sendiri nde? Pasang sabuk pengaman kalian" seru Heechul lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari kediaman keluarga Kim

.

.

.

Seoul Hospital, 10.35 AM

Heechul dan kedua anaknya telah sampai di depan kamar Yesung

CKLEK

Pintu dibuka oleh Heechul, nampak Hangeng yang sedang menyuapi Yesung bubur, mereka tampak sudah akrab

"Annyeong" sapa Heechul pada keduanya kemudian masuk kedalam diikuti Zhoumi dan Henry

"Eomma, dia siapa?" tanya Henry, Heechul tersenyum lalu mendekati ranjang Yesung mengelus surai hitam milik Yesung yang sebagian masih tertutup perban

"Ini Yesung, saudara kalian yang baru, akur akurlah dengannya" seru Heechul, sementara Yesung tampak menikmati elusan lembut dari Heechul

"MWO?!" teriak Zhoumu dan Henry, Hangeng meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya, mengisyaratkan kedua anaknya agar tidak berisik

"Keundae eomma, bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya" sahut Zhoumi "Kenapa tidak di taruh panti asuhan saja" lanjut Zhoumi dengan gumaman walau masih bisa di dengar semua orang di ruangan itu, Yesung langsung menatap takut pada Zhoumi

"Mi, kau tidak boleh begitu, Yesung kami temukan dengan luka luka yang banyak, lagipula kami sudah mendapatkan izin asuhnya" Hangeng angkat bicara

"Terserahlah! Tapi sampai kapanpun kami tidak akan menerimanya! YA! KAU! DENGARKAN AKU, AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENERIMAMU SEBAGAI ADIKKU!" teriak Zhoumi dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan Yesung membuat Yesung dan Henry bergidik takut, Henry tidak pernah melihat kakaknya semarah itu.

Lalu bagaimama dengan nasib Yesung?

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Family

Author : baboddang

Cast :

Kim(Tan) Yesung

(Tan) Zhoumi

Liu(Tan) Xian Hua/ Henry Lau(Tan)

Tan Hangeng

Kim(Tan) Heechul

Genre: Family, Angst

Length: Chapter

Summary: Kim Yesung dan keluarganya hendak berlibur tetapi terjadi kecelakaan dan menyebabkan kedua orsng tuanya meninggal, akhirnya ia di adopsi sebuah keluarga

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, SM, diri mereka, dan orang tua. Kecuali Kim Jongwoon yang memang milik saya:p

Warning: OOC!Genderswitch

Usia mereka sudah di jelaskan di chapter 1

.

.

.

Zhoumi berlari keluar dari ruangan Yesung dan agak membanting pintu ruangan Yesung membuat Yesung, Hemry, Heechul, dan juga Hangeng tersentak

"Aku akan menyusul Zhoumi, kau disini temani mereka" seru Hangeng lalu mengejar Zhoumi keluar

"Hiks" sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Yesung, Heechul menoleh ke arah Yesung begitupun Henry, airmata sudah membanjiri pipi chubby Yesung

Heechul menghampiri Yesung dan duduk di tepi ranjang rumah sakit lalu memeluk dan mengelus punggung Yesung mencoba menenangkan namja berumur sepuluh tahun itu

"Gwenchana Sungie-ya, Zhoumi hanya baru bertemu denganmu, tenanglah" ujar Heechul lembut sambil terus mengelus punggung Yesung, Henry yang melihat itu ikut-ikutan memeluk Yesung

"Hyung uljima, Henly menyayangi Sung hyung" ucap Henry memeluk erat Yesung membuat Heechul tersenyum melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya itu

"Sungie belum makan?" tanya Heechul, Yesung menggeleng dengan hidung kecilnya memerah membuat dirinya terlihat lucu dimati Heechul, membuat ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi chubby namja kecil itu

"Eomma appo" sungut Yesung sambil mem-pout-kam bibirnya, ya Heechul sendiri yang menyuruh Yesung memanggilnya eomma "Eomma, Sungie ingin sandwich, Sungie bosan makan bubur" seru Yesung

"Jeongmal? Bukankah kau baru makan hari ini? Dan artinya kau baru memakan bubur itu satu kali Sungie" Heechul dan Henry terkekeh kecil melihat Yesung tambah cemberut

"Baiklah akan eomma belikan sandwich, Henly ingin apa?" ujar Heechul "Aku ingin susu coklat eomma" sahut Henry

"Eomma tinggal ne?" keduanya mengangguk, Yesung mengambil i-pod di meja nakas,i-pod itu di temukan Hangeng di dalam kantung celana Yesung beserta sebuah earphone dan i-phone 4

Henry mencoba duduk di sebelah Yesung sambil memperhatikan Yesung yang sedang mencari lagu yang enak di dengar di list nya

"Wow! Super Junior! Kau menyukai mereka hyung?" tanya Henry

"Sepertinya iya, kata appa aku amnesia permanen, katanya amnesia itu lupa ingatan" seru Yesung dengan tampang polos

"Kau tahu hyung Super Junior itu sangat keren! Kau tahu SNSD? Mereka juga keren hyung!" Henry terus mengoceh, sepertinya kedua anak berbeda umur itu mulai dekat, lalj bagaimana dengan Zhoumi?

.

.

.

Zhoumi's Side

Zhoumi membungkukkan badannya berusaha mengatur nafas, saat ini ia telah sampai di taman rumah sakit, tak jauh beda dengan Hangeng yang berada lumayan jauh dari tempat Zhoumi

Hangeng berjalan pelan mendekati Zhoumi, berjongkok di depan anak sulungnya yang masih mengatur nafas

"Zhoumi-ah" seru Hangeng pelan, tampaknya ia juga masih harus mengatur nafas setelah lari marathon di dalam gedung rumah sakit itu untuk mengejar Zhoumi karena anaknya itu termasuk cepat dalam hal lari

"Zhoumi" panggil Hangeng dengan nada yang serius, tetapi Zhoumi masih tidak mau menegakkan badannya

"YA! TAN ZHOUMI! SEJAK KAPAN KAU TIDAK SOPAN PADA APPA-MU INI HAH?!" teriak Hangeng frustasi, semua orang di taman rumah sakit menengok kearahnya bahkan para suster memperingatkannya untuk tidak berteriak di areal rumah sakit

"Mianhae appa" seru Zhoumi pelan

"Ikut aku" perintah Hangeng sambil menarik tangan Zhoumi menuju parkiran, menuju mobilnya, karena ia tahu bahwa taman rumah sakit bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini

.

.

.

Hangeng's Restaurant, Gangnam, Seoul

12.56 PM

Hangeng meletakkan dua buah cangkir berisi teh hijau kesukaan mereka berdua, Zhoumi menyesap teh itu pelan

"Katakan alasannya pada appa kenapa kau membenci Yesung?" tanya Hangeng

"Lalu, apa alasan appa untuk mengadopsi Yesung?" tanya Zhoumi balik

"Appa bertanya duluan Zhoumi-ah, kenapa kau beri appa pertanyaan lagi?" Hangeng mencoba untuk sabar menghadapi anak pertamanya ini

"Aku tidak punya alasan, lagipula untuk apa orang asing masuk ke keluarga kita?" Zhoumi menengok ke arah lain, menghindari kontak mata dengan ayahnya

"Tapi sekarang dia bukan orang asing lagi Mi, dia sudah sah menjadi anggota kekuarga ini" seru Hangeng

"Tapi kenapa tidak appa taruh saja dia di panti asuhan?! Kenapa appa malah mengadopsk dia?!" Zhoumi mengeraskan suaranya

"Mi, coba kau bayangkan kalau kau yang jadi Yesung lalu kau di taruh di panti asuhan oleh orang yang menolongmu? Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Hangeng yang tidak dibalas dengan Zhoumi

"Pikirkan hal itu Mi, cobalah menyayangi dan mengerti posisi Yesung, appa akan membuat ramyeon untuk kita berdua" ujar Hangeng lalu pergi menuju dapur

Zhoumi menghela nafas berat lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan kursi

.

.

.

Seoul Hospital, Seoul

14.35 PM

Heechul baru saja berkonsultasi tentang fisioterapi Yesung, ya, Yesung harus menjalankan terapi karena tulang kering kaki kanannya retak parah dan harus di pasang penyangga

Terlihat pemandangan yang sangat manis disana, Henry tertidur di pundak Yesung yang bersender pada headboard dengan earphone yang menempel di salah satu telinga mereka.

Dengan gerakan hati-hati untuk melepaskan earphone lalu membenarkan selimut yang menyelimuti Henry dan Yesung, Heechul mengecup kening Yesung dan Henry lalu perlahan mengatakan "Saranghae"

.

.

.

One week later

Tan Family's House, Gangnam, Seoul

06.12 AM

Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian itu, Zhoumi masih saja bersikap dingin pada Yesung, Yesung sudah di perbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu, Yesung menempati kamar tamu yang di dekorasi Hangeng menjadi kamarnya

Yesung melenguh pelan dan mulai mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu mengambil kacamata berbingkai putih miliknya, Yesung turun lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untk cuci muka dan gosok gigi

Selesai melakukan rutinitas pagi harinya Yesung turun ke bawah, terdapat disana Zhoumi dan Hnpenry yang telah siap dengan seragam sekolah mereka

"Pagi appa, eomma, Zhoumi ge, Henly" sapa Yesung

"Sejak kapan aku mengizinkanmu memanggilku gege?" sahut Zhoumi sinis mendapat death-glare dari sang eomma

"Bukankah kau gege Henly? Henly itu dongsaengku sekarang, berarti kau juga gege ku, lagipula aku sudah memanggilmu gege dari seminggu lalu, kenapa baru protes sekarang?" sahut Yesung dengan muka polos, sementara Zhoumi langsung berdiri dari kursinya

"Mood makanku hilang, aku berangkat naik bus saja" Zhoumi memakai sepatunya lalu keluar dari rumah

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" gumam Heechul

Yesung hanya diam dengan wajah murung dan menghentikan kegiatannya memakan jeokbonjuk

"Sungie-ah waeyo?" tanya Hangeng

"Gwenchana appa, Sungie masih ngantuk, Sungie mau ke kamar, annyeong" ujar Yesung lalu naik ke kamarnya

.

.

.

Yesung's Room, 2nd floor, Tan Family's House, Gangnam, Seoul

06.21 AM

Yesung duduk termenung di kasurnya, dia sedang mencoba mengingat siapa dirinya, orangtuanya, dan dimana rumahnya, tapi semakin keras ia mencoba mengingatnya maka semakin sakit kepalanya

"ARGHHH!" teriak Yesung frustasi disusul isakan kecil yang sekarang menjadi tangisan

"Yesungie, chagi, gwenchanayo?" terdengar suara Heechul dari luar

"Yesung-ah, apa yang terjadi?" kali ini suara Hangeng

"Yesung hyung gwenchana?" seru Henry

Heechul mencoba membuka pintu kamar Yesung dengan kunci cadangan, saat berhasil membuka kamar anak angkatnya itu, terlihat Yesung dengan rambht acak-acakan dan air mata yang mengalir dari obsidian hitamnya

Heechul memeluk Yesunh, menenangkan anak angkatnya itu

"Eomma, hiks" Yesung balik memeluk Yesung

"Ssshh... Gwenchanayo" Heechul mengelus punggung namja kecil dalam pelukannya itu

"Eomma, aniyo maksudku ahjumma" panggil Yesung membuat perasaan Heechul menjadi was-was

"Aku setuju dengan perkataan Zhoumi-ssi, sebaiknya kalian taruh aku di panti asuhan" ujar Yesung yang bagi Hangeng dan Heechul adalah petir di pagi yang cerah ini

.

.

.

TBC

Hihi mianhae kalo kependekan^^ soalnya lagi ga dapet inspirasinya dan mianhae kalo updatenya lama -baboddang


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My Family

Author: baboddang

Cast:

-Kim(Tan) Yesung

-(Tan) Zhoumi

-Liu(Tan) Xian Hua/Henry Lau(Tan)

-Tan Hangeng

-Kim(Tan)Heechul

- and other cast

Genre: Family, Angst

Length: Chapter

Summary: Kim Yesung dan orangtuanya hendak berlibur tetapi terjadi kecelakaan dan membuat kedua orang tuanya meninggal, akhirnya ia di adopsi sebuah keluarga

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuahn, SM, oarangtua dan diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Kim Jongwoon yang hanya milik saya:D

Warning:OOC!Genderswitch

Usia mereka sudah dijelaskan di chapter 1

.

.

.

"Aigo, apa yang kau katakan chagi? Kau anak eomma sekarang, sama seperti Zhoumi dan Henry, mana mungkin aku menaruhmu di panti asuhan" jawab Heechul lembut setelah sadar dari shock-nya senbari mengusap-ngusap pipi chubby milik Yesung

Yesung menggeleng "Aniya ahjumma, baru seminggu disini saja aku sudah membuat Zhoumi-ssi marah, apalagi kalau selamanya?" jawab Yesung lalu menunduk

"Ani gwenchana chagiya, Zhoumi pasti mau menerimamu, bersabarlah" Heechul merasa bahunya basah "Uljima Yesungie" bisik Heechul, sementara Henry sedang menangis di pelukan Hangeng

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran dari kedua namja kecil itu, Hangeng membaringkan Henry di samping Yesung lalu menyelimuti mereka berdua

.

.

.

Zhoumi's Side

Zhoumi tampak menatap kosong pada tulisan yang ada di papan tulis, dari pelajaran pertama ia tidak bisa menangkap semua pelajaran dari gurunya, berkali-kali ia mendapat teguran, tapi seolah tidak mendengar Zhoumi kembali melamun

"Ya! Tan Zhoumi! Kau ini niat sekolah atau tidak hah?! Kenapa kau melamun daritadi?! Sebaiknya kau keluar dari kelasku sebelum aku darah tinggi" seru guru tua berkacamata tebal itu

Donghae-teman sebangku Zhoumi, menyenggol lengan temannya itu "Zhoumi-ah" panggil Donghae

"Ne?" sahut Zhoumi seperti orang ling-lung

"TAN ZHOUMI CEPAT KELUAR DARI KELASKU!" teriak Seo seonsaengnim murka

"Ah, ye, seonsaengnim" sahut Zhoumi lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas menuju taman belakang sekolah

Kejadian tadi pagi, itulah penyebab Zhoumi tidak fokus, dia merasa bersalah oada Yesung

'Apakah aku sudah keterlaluan sampai membuatnya murung?' batin Zhoumi

Zhoumi mendudukan dirinya di rumput dekat pohon rindang, menyenderkan punggungnya pada batang pohon

"Ya! Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah ini masih jam pelajaran?" tanya Kibum, sahabat Zhoumi tetapi berbeda kelas

"Aku tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran sampai istirahat" lirih Zhoumi

"Hey, kau ada masalah? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini, kau bertengkar dengan Henry?" tanya Kibum yang sekarang ikut duduk di sebelah Zhoumi

"Aniya, mana mungkin aku bertengkar dengannya" sahut Zhoumi "Lalu?" tanya Kibum

"Kibum-ah, bagaimana jika kau punya adik tiri? Kau memperlakukannya sperti apa?" tanya Zhoumi yang lebih mirip gumaman

"Mwo? Adik tiri? Kau punya adik tiri?" mata Kibum terbelalak

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku Kim Kibum" Zhoumi merasa kesal pada Kibum karena reaksinya berlebihan

"Hmmm... Kalau aku punya adik tiri, aku akan memperlakukannya sama dengan perlakuanku pada Kyuhyun, adikku" jawab Kibum "memangnya ada apa?" lanjut Kibum

"Eomma dan appa mengadopsi seorang anak sepuluh tahun" sahut Zhoumi

"Jinjja? Namja atau yeoja?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba antusias

"Namja" jawabZhoumi lemas "appa menamainya Yesung karena suaranya merdu" lanjut Zhoumi

"Haahh... Kalau yeoja sudah ku jodohkan dengan Kyuhyun" sahut Kibum, Zhoumi menatap Kibum heran lalu dijitaknya kepala Kibum dengan manis

"Kutebak, pasti kau memperlakukannya dengan buruk" seru Kibum membuat Zhoumi tersentak dan tampak sebuah smirk di wajah Kibum

"Ya, harusnya kau memperlakukannya dengan baik, perlakukan dia seperti Henry, bagimanapun juga dia sekarang adikmu, bagaimana kalau ia menjadi dendam atau tak suka padamu karena perlakuanmu?" sahut Kibum, Zhoumi tampak berpikir

.

.

.

"Annyeong, aku pulang" seru Zhoumi setelah mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah

"Ah, Zhoumi-ya eoseo eoseoyo" sahut Heechul dari dapur

"Ne eomma" Zhoumi meletakkan almameter dan tasnya di sofa lalu menghampiri eommanya di dapur

"Eomma, kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Zhoumi sambil duduk di kursi meja makan

"Hm? Ah, Henry dan Yesung sedang tidur mungkin sebentar lagi bangun, appa sedang di restauran" jawab Heechul, Zhoumi tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursi dan berlari menaiki tangga

"Ya! Zhoumi-ah! Jangan lari kau bisa jatuh!" teeiak Heechul tapi tak diindahkan Zhoumi

.

.

.

Zhoumi membuka kamar Yesung dengan perlahan, tak mau membuat kedua adiknya itu terbangun, Zhoumi menghampiri ranjang Yesung dan duduk di samping Yesung

Zhoumi mencoba mengelus rambut Yesung, kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan pada Henry saat Henry sedang tidur, baru ia mengelusnya sekali, terdengar lenguhan dari bibir Yesung, dan kedua mata beriris coklat gelap itu pun perlahan mengerjap dan terbuka

Raut wajah Yesung menunjukkan ketakutan saat melihat Zhoumi, matanya mulai menetikkan air mata

"Ya, gwenchanayo?" tanya Zhoumi cemas, Zhoumi mencoba memegang tangan Yesung bermaksud menenangkan, namun Yesung menghindar

"AAAAA..." teriak Yesung sambil mengcengkram rambutnya kuat kuat

"Ya! Yesung-ah! Gwenchanayo?" ujar Zhoumi, Henry terbangun mungkin karena teriakan Yesung

"Omo! Eomma! Yesung hyung! Eomma palliwa!" teriak Henry panik melihat tubuh Yesung sudah basah oleh keringat dingin

Saat punggung Yesung sudah terbentur dengan headboard, Zhoumi mencoba memeluk dan menenangkan Yesung yang sudah bergetar hebat dan berkeringat

"Ly-ah cepat panggil eomma dibawah" Henry mengangguk lalu turun ke bawah memanggil Heechul, sementara tubuh Yesung terus bergetar dan berkeringat dingin membuat Zhoumi tambah panik

"Sungie-ah! Aigo aigo, Henly kau telfon appa, eomma akan menelfon uisa, Zhoumi kau jaga Yesung" seru Heechul langsung mengeluarkan handphone-nya untuk menelfon uisa

15 menit kemudian...

Uisa datang bersamaan dengan Hangeng, Hangeng menuntun Choi uisa-dokter pribadi keluarga Tan menuju kamar Yesung

Zhoumi melepaskan pelukannya pada Yesung saat melihat uisa datang dan segera bergabung dengan eomma, appa, dan adiknya yang sedang duduk di sofa di sudut ruangan kamar Yesung

Pemeriksaan selesai saat uisa memasang sebuah infus di tangan kiri Yesung, sang uisa menghela nafas

"Apa sebelumnya ia pernah mengalami kecelakaan atau semacamnya?" tanya Choi uisa

"Sebenarnya dia anak angkat kami, dia kami temukan dalam keadaan terluka parah dan di vonis mengalami amnesia" jelas Hangeng

"Mungkin itu bisa menjadi penyebabnya mengalami trauma berat, dan mungkin jangan memperlakukannya dengan kasar itu bisa memperparah traumanya, kalau begitu saya permisi" Hangeng, Heechul, dan Henry mengantar Choi uisa kebawah, sementara Zhoumi menemani Yesung yang masih di alam bawah sadarnya

Zhoumi menarik kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Yesung, Zhoumi menggenggam tangan kanan Yesung yang bebas dari infus juga mengelus surai kecoklatan milik adiknya itu

"Yesung-ah, Gege jeongmal mianhaeyo" Zhoumi berpindah dan ikut berbaring dengan Yesung "Jaljayo nae saengie" Zhoumi ikut terlelap dengan Yesung

.

.

.

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya yang agak lengket Yesung meraskan kedua tangannya berat, Yesung mendapati tangan kirinya yang diinfus serta tangan kanannya yang di pegang Zhoumi, refleks Yesung mendorong Zhoumi, walaupun tenaganya belum cukup untuk membuat Zhoumi jatuh dari tempat tidur, tetapi cukup untuk membuat Zhoumi tersentak

"Yesung-ah gwenchanayo?" tanya Zhoumi

"Kkayo! Kkayo!" teriak Yesung dengan suara paraunya

Zhoumi langsung memeluk dan mengenggam kedua tangan Yesung saat Yesung hendak mendorongnya

"Yesung-ah, gege jeongmal mianhada" ucap Zhoumi, Yesung mencoba memberontak di pelukan Zhoumi

"Yesung-ah, geumanhae, infusnya nanti bisa tertarik" Zhoumi memeluk Yesung lebih erat lagi

Tak lama terdengar suara dengkuran dari mulut Yesung, membuat Zhoumi menghela nafas lega

"Jalja nae dongsaengie" Zhoumi menidurkan Yesung dan membenarkan selimut Yesung lalu turun kebawah

Zhoumi membuka kulkas, memeriksa makanan atau minuman

"Mimi-ah, kau mencari apa?" tanya Hangeng

"Ah, aniyo appa, nan baegoppa" sahut Zhoumi

"Eomma meninggalkanmu makanan di microwave, tadi sudah appa hangatkan, appa akan kembali ke restoran, kasihan jika hanya Luhan dan Tao yang melayani pelanggan" ujar Hangeng

"Appa, eomma dan Henry eodigayo?" tanya Zhoumi

"Ah, eomma dan Henry, mereka sedang membeli bahan makanan di supermarket sekitar sini" jawab Hangeng, Zhoumi mengangguk tanda mengerti

"Baiklah appa berangkat dulu ne?" ujar Hangeng

"Eung, annyeonghikaseyo" sahut Zhoumi

Zhoumi kembali ke atas dan duduk di balkon dengan i-pod dan Nintendo-nya, sementara Yesung yang baru terbangun di kamarnya terlihat bingung karena merasa rumahnya sepi

"Eomma? Appa? Henry? Eodiya?" Yesung bergumam memanggil keluarganya kecuali Zhoumi tentunya, dia mengelilingi lantai dua dengan tangan kanannya yang mendorong tiang infus dan tangan kirinya yang masih tertusuk infus

Yesung mendengar suara Zhoumi dari balkon bergumam menyanyikan lagu yang ia kenal 'Goodbye My Love - Super Junior M' dengan takut - takut Yesung mencoba mengintip Zhoumi dari sekat antara lorong antara kamarnya dan Henry

Tanpa sadar Yesung mengikuti nyanyian Zhoumi sehingga Zhoumi menoleh kearahnya, menangkap basah Yesung yang sedang mengintipnya

"Ah, Yesung-ah" panggil Zhoumi, Yesung terlihat takut, Zhoumi tersenyum "Gwenchana" lanjutnya memanggil Yesung agar mupau dekat dengannya tetapi Yesung hanya mematung menatap Zhoumi

Zhoumi berjalan kearah Yesung mengangkat tubuh kurus anak sepuluh tahun itu juga mendorong tiang infusnya, Yesung mencoba melingkarkan tangannya di leher Zhoumi, Zhoumi kembali duduk dengan Yesung di pangkuannya

"Baegoppa?" tanya Zhoumi pada Yesung, Yesung masih menatapnya takut walaupun tangannya sudah melingkar di leher Zhoumi, membuat Zhoumi gemas terhadap Yesung

"Ya, aku bicara padamu Sung-ah, kau lapar atau tidak?" tanya Zhoumi, Yesung mengangguk kaku, Zhoumi mem-poutkan bibirnya

"Ck! Kau ini pilih kasih! Jika dengan Henry, eomma, maupun appa, kau bisa merengek dan manja, jika denganku kenapa kaku begini?" protes Zhoumi

"Mi-mianhae Zhoumi-eung g-ge" ucap Yesung lalu menunduk

"Ya! Wae? Panggil aku denga benar! Aku ini gegemu! Kenapa kau tidak soapan hah?! Kau harus di hukum! Bersiaplah Tan Yesung!" Zhoumi mengitik-itik perut Yesung memebuatnya kegelian dan tertawa lepas

"A-ah Gege geumanhae! Aah! Geli! Ahahahaha! Gege stop!" seru Yesung memberontak tak sengaja membuat infusnya sedikit tertarik dan darahnya menjadi naik

"Akh!" teriak Yesung, sontak Zhoumi berhenti dan melihat darah yang naik dari infus Yesung

"Omo!" Zhoumi panik "Appo?" tanyanya

"Ani, hanya agak ngilu" Zhoumi tersenyum lega, lalu mengelus rambut Yesung, tiba-tiba perut Yesung berbunyi, membuat Zhoumi tertawa dan Yesung tersenyum malu, mereka tidak sadar jika daritadi Heechul dan Henry memperhatikan mereka

"Ah, akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu" seru Heechul sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae telat update ㅠㅠauthornya lagi sakit mulu:-( ini aja update sambil lemes-lemesan sekali lagi mianhae *deep bow bareng Zhoumi dan Yesung*


End file.
